


A Silent Request

by Ninnodesu



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hes a sleepy boy, Modern AU, Other, modern!thomas, sssh let him sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninnodesu/pseuds/Ninnodesu
Summary: Sleepy boy wants scratches.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A Silent Request

You woke up with one blinding ray of sunlight on your face. The occasional chirp from the birds reached your ears. 

Yawning, you look around to see if you can see what time it is, resorting to checking your wristwatch. 

Barely 6 A.M. 

As your brain slowly comes to, and you move to stretch yourself, you notice you’re apparently held in an iron grip. Looking down, you see two giant arms tightly wrapped around you.

The left side of your neck is warm with the relaxed breathing from the one solace you have in this house of terror. He'd basically hidden his entire face into the crook of your neck. 

Smiling, you nudged him slightly.

"Tommy…", you whisper, a tired confused "mff" escapes him and as you go to turn around and find a more comfortable position on your back, you can see his blue irises behind half lidded tired eyes. 

The second you're on your back, however, he's back on you. 

One arm flung back over your stomach, the other shoved under your head as he closed his eyes, and then, a collection of brown tangled locks started tickling you slightly as his head came to cuddle up on your chest.

It's a silent request. And you smile.

With one hand laying on the heavy arm across your stomach, your fingers on the other hand starts carding through his hair. When you slowly start scratching his scalp, a relaxed sigh is released, and not long after his breathing becomes heavier, more even. 

And within just seconds, he's fallen back into a deep slumber. Not yet ready to face the day. 

You hum at his reaction and glance down at his sleeping face. For a minute, the truth about his murderous side, the cannibalistic side of him is pushed aside. 

Right now, he's just Tommy. Your Tommy. 


End file.
